Finding Big Daddy
This is the third chapter to Angel: City of Fear. The next chapter is On the way ta Fearengeles. Summary Doyle then gets another source to help. Story The first place to visit was not a bar, but a store. Doyle had never seen a child be shy towards people in big groups. It was unusual. I was a Third Grade teacher, before, but Demonic's people skills...His mom didn't put him in school. Doyle goes towards the desk with Demonic holding his hand. "Is it me or..." Doyle points to himself, as he asks Demonic. "Did mom not put ya in School?" Demonic looks at him, quite blank. "I have no idea what School is." This is...really sad. Doyle notes to himself. Note to self: Tell Demonic’s dad to get him in school. The employee behind the desk, Davis Hannal, is alarmed when he sees Doyle in his store. "Francis?" Davis's eyebrows shoot up. Doyle sends Davis a glare. "Davis, I don't go by my middle name." Doyle reminds him, while patting Demonic's shoulder. "What is this store?" Demonic asks in a low voice, as young adults of different aspects of Las Angeles were browsing the isles. "An Alcohol store." Davis said, leaning his arms on the plastic-wide flat surface. "I assume you are introducing a kid to wine." Doyle shook his head. "No." Doyle said, opposed to introducing a child to the side where it would become downhill. "I have ta talk with ya in private, with Demonic." Davis eyes lighten up. "How demonic is this kid?" David's left hand reaches for a stake. Davis could not afford a demon child to be in here and kill him. Demonic frowns. "It's not what you think," Demonic insists. "It is my name!" Davis's hand backs away from the stake. "Hey Bob," Davis calls out to another employee. "Can you cover for me?" The other employee aka Bob, a man wearing a red baseball hat, nods. So Doyle, Davis, and Demonic go into a back room. Bob takes Davis place just as a customer had come to purchase. Davis shuts the doors behind them. Demonic hides behind Doyle. "Doyle, what kind of emergency calls for bringing a kid in a private meeting?" Davis asks Doyle, folding his arms. Doyle looks over his shoulder. "Don't be scared." Doyle said, in his friendly-confident Irish voice. "Show him." Demonic clears his throat. Demonic's face transforms into a young, puppy werewolf. "A Werewolf!" Davis backs into the corner, trembling in fear. It's not just vampires or demons that can plague nightmares, it's also werewolves. His face becomes an incredibly bright red. He is frightened. "Are you high, Doyle?" Doyle laughs, shaking his head. "He's not a full blooded Werewolf," Doyle explains to Davis, swaying his hands lightly. Davis has not changed at all. He laughs as though this just scared the living crap out of Davis. "Calm down." "I am not calm," Davis is a hothead when he's scared. And absolutely does not make sense when frightened. "And you are Mr.Calm!" Doyle knew a way around that side of Davis. "Demonic is a half-breed. " Davis rubs his chin. "So he...is a Lycan." Davis takes a few steps away from the corner. "...Doyle. You told me what he was, but not the reason." "Demonic's mother is dead; His mother is a werewolf and his father is H-Killer; human. He needs his father." Doyle said, and then Davis gets a book from the shelf beside them. “Her name is Cathrine D.RainWater, it's a bit too long, and she would have had her name shortened ta Cathrine Rain in the relationship bar." "Mommys name?" Demonic asks, looking under the book. He is short enough to be poking at it. His curiously, strange eyes identify the paper to be several years old. "And what is the book for?" Davies flips through the book. "We're find your Daddy through your mother." Doyle reassures Demonic, "It's the Selected H-Kill book. Anyone who's been selected gets their name in it; but that is pretty rare ta find." Demonic has a 'what?' reaction, as his face returns to human. "Their real names are only written in the books to verify their selection." Davis said, stopping on a page. Then Davis whistles as he reads the name. "Paul Demonic Quinn." "Yes?" Demonic said. The two men look down to the short, young boy. "Ya were named after your father." Doyle points out the most obvious, as Davis pulls down a leveler. The room is changed to empty, barren walls. All that had been inside has somehow been projected away. Lights are gleaming from all four sides of the room. Demonic clings to Doyle's pant leg pretty scared. "Wasn't the elevator a closet last time?" Doyle asks, his eyes look around the room. Demonic looks up towards Davis. "The closet got more visitors than we expected." Davis mumbles, in a low voice. The Elevator came to a complete, hurling stop. Ding! The Elevator doors open automatically for the group. "Ya gave the Batcave a facelift." Doyle takes a step out the Elevator with Demonic holding his hand. Demonic follows him out the elevator. "I like it." Doyle looks down to Demonic. "Demonic, ya don't have ta be scared in here." Doyle explains to him. "This is the safest place ya can ever be--besides Angel Investigations." The demons, who seek refuge in here, drew their attention towards the three. "...Davis," Demonic lets go of Doyle's hand, as Doyle is a bit surprised about these demons in rags and odd attires hanging around. "Ya have surprised me. No really," He points his thumbs to himself. "It is not easy to surprise me. Just ask Cordelia." Demonic goes off and play with a few kids his age. "You wouldn't want to hear a complicated story..." Davis gave the book to a waiting, lobby demon as they went towards an open room with fairly wide doors with sun-paneled glass frames inside. There is laughter from the children. Doyle glares at him. "I have seen visions upon visions," Doyle goes on, putting his hand on Davis shoulder. "Go right ahead." Doyle's eyebrows both shoot up as he said that, taking his hand off the man's shoulder. Davis and Doyle went into the room, and then Davis closes the doors behind them. "I found the doorway to the Demon Lezure." Davis said, turning around. Doyle has his bow and stake out right at his face. "Oh come on Doyle!" Davis lowers the tip down. "The Scourge wasn't part of it; at all. I promise." Doyle puts his weapon to his side. "Last time I heard that..." Doyle mumbles the rest off. The mention of the Scourge is involved what he has to atone for. He puts his weapon on the desk, and then sat on the edge of the desk. "Continue..." Doyle puts his hand on the weapon. "With the doorway." Davis takes a few steps from the door. "It started out just to help the kids." Davis shook his head. "And then the pregnant women. And then the teenagers…. One day I told them, 'Just come to my place, anyone can come and stay', worst advice I would ever give." Doyle raises a brow. "Are ya saying?..." Davis sits in the chair across from Doyle. "I...got myself into an illegal transport from Demon home to Earth." Davis snorts, rolling his eyes. "The last one, the first one, it was discovered a few weeks ago by the Surge. We were forced to close it before any more half-demons would get killed right when they arrived." Doyle taps on the desk. "Nice story." Doyle gets up from the desk. Doyle puts his hands on the desk. "I want the H-Killer doorway." Davis is a little more surprised of Doyle. "You got more spunk,man." Davis notes, sliding forward a pen. "What kind of crowd have you been hanging around?" Doyle stood upright. "The right one." Doyle said, then he takes his hands off the desk. "I want that doorway. I am going solo on this case." Davis is surprised. "You take cases now?" Davis is really surprised at his friend. He didn't expect Doyle to take on a Detective role. Doyle hands him a business card. "That..." Davis squint's his eyes at it. "A Butterfly?" Doyle rolls his eyes. "It's not a Butterfly," Doyle informs Davis, standing up for Cordellia's little drawing. "It is an Angel. Just...look at it more closely." He points to the little drawing. Davis looks closely. "Oh. I see it." Davis then somewhat processed Doyle's situation. "Doyle...Don't tell me you--" Doyle nods. "I am." "You can't be." Doyle laughs. "Demonic's not going to be hanging around me," Doyle glances briefly behind his shoulder. Am I being watched? Doyle's instinct told him there is some one else in here. "I just need ya ta take care of Demonic...Until I get back with his dad." Davis stutters. "It's a suicide mission--" Doyle walks around the desk, right towards Davis. "I do this every day with Angel." Doyle shook his head. He flips over a hand. "I see death every day." Davis presses down a green button. "Fine," Davis said. "Is there more?" A wall retracts behind Davis. "Let those (Ya have in the closet) two people in the closet out of there." Doyle said, tapping his foot. "I can hear them." Davis snaps his fingers. Two men fall from the closet. "Gunn!" The first man, the skinny one with brown hair who is Caucasian, starts complaining. He quickly gets himself up. "Remind me to never ever rely on using your books for demon spells." Gunn, the African American, stumbles on his two feet as the smoke from the door is drifting out. "Cat got your tongue?" Doyle asks Gunn, in a kind manner. "And ya are welcome." The second man, who Doyle didn't know, froze. "Why is everyone staring at Doyle?" Davis asks, in total disgust. The second man takes a step forward. "Hello..." He begins stuttering, actually shy in front of Doyle. "W-w-what year is it?" Doyle can sense a shocked feeling from them. "1999." Doyle said. "Now you better be off--wait did ya just say Demon Spells?" The second man came to Doyle, his hand reached out. "It's a privilege to meet you." The second man said. "You have a great legacy." Doyle shook the second man's hand. "I am flattered, now stop complimenting me." Doyle said, picking up his weapon after he ended the hand shake. "And ya haven't heard the news? I have a bounty on my head." "He...Hes...he’s..." Gunn stutters. "D-d--D-Doyle." Doyle went into his demon form. "You should tell Cordelia about your demon side," The second man tells him. "Before it's too late." Davis and Doyle share a 'what?' reaction. "Wes!" Gunn exclaims. "Don't you realize what--" "Of course I do," Wes replied. "I am only doing this for Cordelia." Cordellia asked them? "Call Cordellia and tell her the truth." Wes continues. "You are a noble, good half-breed demon. I know that for sure; But just..." Gunn reads something from a book that had tumbled out with them, then a circle glows around the duo. "This is..." Doyle takes a step backwards towards the door. "Really random; who are ya? This is too much talk for a night." "Wesley." Wes replied, "Tell her, Doyle!" Then they are gone in a puff of smoke. "This is what happens," Davis puts his hands together. "Most of the time." Doyle has his hand out. "Poor ya." They shook hands. "And if you don't come back?" Davis asks, actually concerned about him and his friends. I wonder how they know about Cordelia. "I will be back." Doyle confidently said, putting his weapon over his shoulder. He goes into his demon form. He holds his hand out. "Give me that phone though. Like now. The new kind of phone ya weaseled from NASA." Trivia Wesley's and Gunn's accidental travel here affects the rest of the story. -The Angel Card is a running joke on the Angel symbol on the card in a episode from Angel,in the beginning.